


Welcome Home

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [8]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU, Hellblazer, The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, I'm obligated to document every time john constantine has safe sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessiveness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Trans Character, Trans John Constantine, Trans Male Character, for once anyways, i mean they always have consensual sex, i'm on a roll today, jason is possessive and john is into it, just sometimes john gets fucked within an inch of his life, these last few pics have been inspired by discussions with koalaboy btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: John gets home after spending a month away from his husband on a mission. Jason is very pleased that he's back.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last one for today hopefully  
> you can thank koalaboy (the other person in the jason blood/john constantine tag) for these btw he has fantastic ideas and i just write them out

Whatever John was expecting to get that night, he certainly did not receive it.

After being gone on a mission without his husband for about a month, John expected a warm, sweet welcome from his hopeless romantic of a husband, maybe tea and a bath. Instead, as soon as he closed the door, he was smothered with hungry kisses and dragged up to their room. “Impatient, aren’t you, luv?” John laughed breathlessly as Jason pressed him to the bedroom door and kissed his neck. “You’ve been gone for too long,” was Jason’s only reply. He kissed and licked and bit John as the man melted beneath him, leaning on the wall and letting his husband devour him. Hands pulled and squeezed, and John found his trousers around his ankles before he even realized Jason was undoing them. He clumsily shucked them and his boots off, giggling as Jason ghosted fingers up his thighs. Hooking his arms over Jason’s shoulders, John allowed himself a smitten smile as his husband slid his hand between John’s legs. “I’ve gotta admit, this is the best ‘welcome home’ I have ever gotten,” He mumbled. Jason pressed his thumb against John’s clit in response. “I’m glad it’s up to your standards, darling,” he murmured, pressing his long fingers into John’s hole and kissing him sweetly.

Gods, John was so in love.

He bit down into Jason’s jacket, gripping tightly to keep himself from making noise. Jason’s fingers moved expertly, thumb massaging his swollen clit, his mouth switching between kissing John’s neck and whispering praise to him. John twitched and whimpered as his husband worked him open for a few moments, before Jason lifted his legs up around his waist. “You’re the most gorgeous man I have ever seen,” Jason hummed. John could only giggle and let his head fall against the wall, eyes hazy and breath coming in short pants. “You aren’t too bad yourself,” he replied, just to be cheeky. Jason squeezed his ass and chuckled. “Now, are you gonna dick me down, or am I just gonna sit here all night?” John winked. Jason laughed louder and undid his own pants, letting them join the pile of clothing at his feet. John sighed in pleasure, bit his lip, and closed his eyes as his husband gave him exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> in case y'all haven't noticed, i can't write actual sex beyond the foreplay because ill die so all my smut fics cut tastefully to black before they actually start going at it. I'm not sorry


End file.
